Stählerne Bruderschaft
|hauptquartier=Lost Hills |orte =Core Region Midwest Florida Capital Wasteland Mojave-Ödland |mitglieder =Lost Hills: *High Elder John Maxson *Head Paladin Rhombus *Head Scribe Vree Capital Wasteland: *Elder Lyons *Sentinel Lyons *Star Paladin Cross *Paladin Vargas *Head Scribe Rothchild *Squire Arthur Maxson Mojave Wasteland: *Elder Mcnamara *Head Paladin Hardin *Head Scribe Taggart *Journeyman Scribe Veronica Midwest: *General Simon Barnaky *General Dekker *Paladin Latham *Paladin Lancelot *Paladin Emerald Solo |abteilungen =Mojave chapter Midwestern BoS Capital Wasteland BoS |zugehörigkeit=United States Armed Forces |extra =Reputationsicon der Stählernen Bruderschaft }} Diee Stählerne Bruderschaft (kurz: BoS) ist eine techno-religiöse Organisation, die über die Ruinen des Nachkriegs-Nordamerikas operieren, mit seinen Wurzeln die vom amerikanischen Militär und der Regierung gesponsorten wissenschaftlichen Gemeinschaft aus der Zeit vor dem Großen Krieg stammen. Sie wurde kurz nach dem Großen Krieg von Captain Roger Maxson, einem Angehörigen des US-Militärs, in Lost Hills gegründet und besteht zum Großteil aus Nachfahren von früheren Soldaten. Sie ist eine Art moderner Ritterorden. Ihr Ziel ist es, Technologie "aus der Asche des Krieges zu bergen und zu bewahren". In Folge dessen sind sie eine der technologisch fortschrittlichsten Gruppierungen in den post-apokalyptischen USA. Die Stählerne Bruderschaft hat sich im Laufe der letzten 200 Jahre in drei voneinander mehr oder weniger isolierte Gruppierungen aufgespalten. Eine befindet sich in Kalifornien, eine im Großraum Chicago und eine in der Hauptstadt Washington D.C. Geschichte Ursprünge Der Gründer der Stählernen Bruderschaft war Kapitän Roger Maxson von der United States Army (dt. Armee der Vereinigten Staaten). Er war ein Mitglied einer militärischen Einheit, kommandiert von Oberst (engl. Colonel) Robert Spindel, ursprünglich gesandt zur West-Tek Forschungseinrichtung am 3. Januar 2076 durch die amerikanische Armee, um die Experimente zu kontrollieren, die dort durch West-Tek im Auftrag der amerikanischen Regierung im Interesse der Staatssicherheit durchgeführt werden. Am 7. Januar 2077 wurden alle militärischen West-Tek Forschungen zur kürzlich gebauten Mariposa Militärbasis zusammen mit der Mannschaft von Spindel bewegt, um die Sicherheit der Forschung zu erhöhen. Frühe Jahre Über die frühen Jahre der Bruderschaft ist nur recht wenig bekannt. Im Jahr 2134 erlangte eine von Sergeant Dennis Allen geführte Gruppe Einfluss in der Organisation und überzeugte die Ältesten der Bruderschaft, sie die im Südosten gelegenen Ruinen der nach einem Treffer einer chinesischen Aombombe "The Glow" genannten Hauptforschungs-Einrichtung von West-Tek, auf wertvolle Technologien untersuchen zu lassen. Die Ältesten weigerten sich jedoch, sodass Sergeant Allen und andere sich abspalteten und einiges an Technologie mitnahmen. Dennoch wuchs die Stärke der Bruderschaft unter der Führug von Roger Maxson immer weiter, entdeckte immer wieder neue Technologie. In dieser Zeit wurden auch die Orden der Ritter, Gelehrten und Paladine gebildet. Roger Maxson starb im Jahre 2135 an Krebs und sein Sohn wurde der neue Hohe Älteste. In den 2150er Jahren weitete die Bruderschaft ihre Kontrolle über die den Lost Hills Bunker umgebenden Gebiete aus und wurde zu einer großen Macht in der Kernregion an der Westküste. In den frühen 2150er Jahren begann eine als die Vipern bekannte Raidergruppe ihre Stellungen südlich des Lost Hills Bunkers zu etablieren. Angetrieben von religiösem Fanatismus und dem Bedarf an Kräften, führten sie immer häufiger Raubzüge durch und erregten deshalb die Aufmerksamkeit der Bruderschaft. Die Supermutanten Einige Jahre später traf die Brudderschaft auf eine weit größere Gefahr. Im Oktober 2161 fand eine Patrouille der Bruderschaft einen toten Supermutanten, den sie mitnahmen, damit er von der Gelehrten Vree untersucht werden konnte. Vree fand aber lediglich heraus, dass die Kreatur vollständig steril war. Im Jahr 2162 erreichte der Vaultbewohner die Basis der Bruderschaft mit dem Ziel ihr beizutreten. Er wurde nicht ernst genommen, aber dennoch beauftragt aus "The Glow" eine Holodisk, die den Verlauf von Dennis Allens Expedition dokumentierte, zu bergen. Der Vaultbewohner kehrte nicht nur lebend zurück, sondern konnte auch seine Mission erfüllen. Das Resultat war, dass er der erste Außenseiter seit langem war, der aufgenommen wurde, auch wenn einige Mitglieder der Bruderschaft sich dagegen stellten. Durch den Vaultbewohner erfuhr die Bruderschaft von der Mutanten-Amee des Meisters und seinen Plänen, alle Menschen des Ödlands in Supermutanten zu verwandeln. Mit der Unterstützung des Hohen Ältesten John Maxson gelang es ihm den Ältestenrat zu überzeugen einen Trupp von Paladinen zur Mariposa Militärbasis zu schicken (welche ironischerweise auch der Gründungsort der Bruderschaft war), da sich dort die FEV-Vorräte des Meisters befanden. Mithifle der Bruderschaft gelang es dem Vaultbewohner, den Meister zu besiegen, allerdings wurde er im Lost Hills Bunker nie wieder gesehen. In dieser Zeit wurde die Bruderschaft zu einer der technologisch fortschrittlichsten Gruppen der Kernregion. Auch wenn die Supermutanten-Armee Zugang zu fortschrittlicher Waffentechnologie hatte, besaß die Bruderschaft doch das Monopol auf Powerrüstungen, betimmte medizinische Technologien und verbesserte Supercomputer. Nachwirkungen Nach dem Sieg über den Meister begannen die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft darüber zu streiten, wie man den Bedarf an neuen Rekruten decken könnte und wogen die Möglichkeiten gegen die Notwendigkeit der Geheimhaltung ihrer Technologien ab. Die Ältesten entschieden, dass man keine Mitglieder aus den Reihen der Bevölkerung der Westküste rekrutieren und die Technologie mit ihnen teilen werde, da sie der Ansicht waren, dass die Mitglieder weiter nach ihren Traditionen leben und überleben könnten. Eine Minderheit rebellierte gegen die Entscheidung und wurde dehalb mit Luftschiffen ostwärts gesandt, um die Überreste der Supermutantenarmee zu zerschlagen. Als diese Luftschiffe nahe Chicago abstürzten, gründeten die Überlebenden eine neue Zelle der Bruderschaft: Die Bruderschaft des mittleren Westens. Diese begann nicht nur einheimische Menschen, sondern auch Ghule und sogar Supermutanten zu rekrutieren. Später sollte die Bruderschaft im Gebiet von Kalifornien Außenposten errichten und Expeditionen nach Washington D.C. (2254) und später auch in die Mojave unternehmen. Eine weitere Folge der Vernichtung des Meisters war die Gründung der Republik Neu-Kalifornien (RNK), welche sofort zu expandieren begann. Sie gründete schlussendlich auch den Staat Maxson in der Umgebung des Lost Hills Bunkers. Der Bunker selbst blieb unter der Kontrolle der Bruderschaft, doch der Staat wurde von der RNK beherrscht. Zwar gab es zwischen den Fraktionen immer wieder Spannungen, dennoch verzicheteten die beiden Seiten auf einen bewaffneten Konflikt. Die Enklave By 2242, the Brotherhood was no longer the power that they once were. With the reemergence of the Enclave, the Brotherhood was no longer the most advanced organization in the wasteland, and knowing this, the Brotherhood was intimidated. Without the proper resources to deal with the Enclave, the best the Brotherhood could do was keep an eye on them; to this end, several bunkers near areas of Enclave activity were reactivated. Eventually, the Brotherhood learned of the Enclave's vertibird technology. Without similar technology of their own, the Brotherhood would be unable to counter a possible Enclave invasion. At the request of his superiors, Matt of the San Francisco bunker enlisted the help of the Chosen One in retrieving the vertibird plans from Navarro.(Chosen One can refuse this, or just not complete the task outright. It doesn't conflict what was Chosen One's choice in Fallout canon.) If The Chosen One completed his mission successfully, but it is unknown whether or not these plans ever reached the High Council, as Matt was killed by Frank Horrigan a short time later. However, with the destruction of the Oil Rig and the NCR hunting down the surviving members, the Enclave ceased to be a threat (at least on the West Coast). Krieg mit der RNK Siehe auch: RNK-Bruderschaft-Krieg By 2231, Jeremy Maxson had assumed the position of Brotherhood High Elder. In addition to wanting to expand Brotherhood operations eastward, he was much more aggressive in his "hoarding" of pre-war technology. He wanted to restore the power of the Brotherhood by wresting all advanced tech from the hands of "lesser people" by any means necessary. Naturally, this led to disputes with the NCR, which had always been in favor of using advanced technology for the benefit of society (at least according to Thomas Moore, an NCR citizen, which is what he saw as the NCR's justification for trying to annex Vault City). Shortly after the destruction of the Enclave, a war broke out between the Brotherhood and the NCR. With their superior technology, the Brotherhood managed to hold out against the NCR, even coming close to total victory. Yet, the Brotherhood's technological advantage was eventually outdone by the sheer size of the NCR's army; no matter how many troops the NCR lost, they always seemed to have more. The Brotherhood, on the other hand, was still a selective group, and thus, was short on numbers. With this discrepancy in troop numbers, the Brotherhood's defeat was imminent. The Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel would still be fighting the NCR as late as 2274. After establishing a base at Helios One, the Mojave Brotherhood soon found themselves at odds with the NCR and its growing power in the region. Eventually, the NCR sought to control Helios One, and the Brotherhood, under the orders of their Elder, Elijah, refused to leave. This led to a confrontation between the two, and in the typical chain of events, the Brotherhood's superior technology was no match for the NCR's superior numbers. Defeated in one of the bloodiest battles in the Brotherhood's history, in which over half of the chapter was killed, the Brotherhood retreated to the Hidden Valley bunker, where Nolan McNamara (in light of Elijah's disappearance following the battle) took the role of Elder upon himself, and placed the bunker under lock-down. Since then, the Brotherhood's presence in the Mojave Wasteland has been confined to only a few scouting missions, which Veronica Santangelo thinks is going to send them to their doom. Gesellschaft The Brotherhood of Steel is a neo-knightly order that rose from the ashes of the American military of the West Coast in the years following the devastation of 2077. The organization's tenets include the eradication of mutants and worship of technology, and the Brotherhood has never been very keen on sharing their resources with their fellow Wastelanders (who they generally consider too ignorant and irresponsible to deserve such advanced technology). The Brotherhood is generally beneficial to humanity, but they have their faults: They don't care for mutants; they worship technology (and in many cases put it above human life); and they don't like to share their choicest technological discoveries, despite the obvious benefits their technology could bring to the Wasteland. It's commonly accepted within the Brotherhood that the people of the Wasteland are not responsible enough to use (and maintain) all of the technology the BoS has at their disposal. They are known for trading some of their technologies with frontier communities and NCR states, but they keep the more sensitive technologies to themselves. Ideologie Although the Brotherhood has always been portrayed as aloof, as time went on more negative aspects of their beliefs have been increasingly emphasized as their power has decreased. Originally they stood for relatively benign goals of preservation. Indeed, in one of the possible endings in Fallout; they voluntarily reintroduce technology, engage in novel research, and actively help the wasteland. Later, in Fallout Tactics, the Midwestern faction eventually would go on to become a near-fascist state, but only if a specific ending is chosen in which this faction assumes the new leadership of a prejudiced General Barnaky. A different ending involves the Midwestern Brotherhood working together with the humans and non-humans of the Midwestern wasteland for the greater good, and create a post-apocalyptic utopia. (However, it should be noted that none of the endings of Fallout Tactics has yet been assumed as canon, and so is open to speculation.) By the time of Van Buren/New Vegas the main Brotherhood is strongly paranoid, not only seeks to preserve technology but actively remove it from outsiders, is disinterested in nonmilitary assets, and engages in little if any work to actually improve their tech. Much of the Brotherhood's belief system is enshrined in a document known as the Codex, which acts as an important source of information on regulations and rules that members must adhere to. Symbolismus der Insignien In the Brotherhood symbol, the gears represent their engineering knowledge, the sword is their will to defend themselves, the wings represent the uplifting hope that the acquisition of lost technology represents for mankind's salvation following the devastation of the Great War, and the circle represents the fraternal unity that makes the organization a true brotherhoodDescription of the symbol seen when clicking on the insignia in Fallout (PRO_SCEN.MSG). Another interpretation is that the Brotherhood's symbol represents each of the organizations different orders. The sword represents the Paladins, the wings represent the Elders (the "wings" control the movement of the sword), the large gear represents the Knights, and the two smaller gears represent the Scribes and the Initiates, whose services keep the Knights supplied with the information and the manpower required to get their jobs doneChris Avellone, Fallout Bible 6. While both the original Brotherhood of Steel in the Core Region and the Capital Wasteland faction of the Brotherhood use different colors for different elements of the symbol (blue for the wings, gray for the sword and black for the gears), the Midwestern Brotherhood uses several mono color variations. A blue version is used by the Midwestern Brotherhood's Knights and Paladins, a black one by the Scribes and an orange one by the Elders. The golden/yellow variant seems to symbolize the Midwestern Brotherhood as a whole. The Midwestern version of the Brotherhood symbol is also reversed horizontally - the large gear is to the right of the smaller ones, not to the left as in the original. Struktur der Bruderschaft The Brotherhood is mostly composed of the descendants of those military officers, soldiers, and scientists, but aside from some outsiders among their ranks, the Brotherhood is as close to pure-strain humanity (prime normals) that may be found outside of a Vault or the Enclave. The ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel are generally recognized as being composed of the best and the brightest remaining to humanity, which means the BoS is a relatively small organization, at least compared to the New California Republic. They make up for this with their frightening arsenal of pre-and-post-Great War technology: they have laser weapons, Power Armor, surgical cybernetic enhancements, combat implants, and Brotherhood Paladins have the ability to erase an entire town from the map without a scratch. The vast majority of BoS members are born into the Brotherhood - they very rarely accept outsiders into their ranks. While not an official policy, many members believe that in order to survive, all members are obligated to procreate. This results in a lack of tolerance for same-sex relationships, at least when the proponents of the aforementioned stance are concerned. Those born in the Brotherhood that want to be neither Scribes, Knights nor Paladins are free to leave - the Brotherhood does not believe in forcing anyone to serve them against their will. Although, members who decide to leave the Brotherhood will face the punishment of death for sharing any medical or scientific knowledge they have acquired with any outside faction. While they have great reverence for technology, most of the Brotherhood members have little regard for non-technical fields of knowledge (and even for non-combat-related technology). Even most of the Scribes do not care about history, and some Brotherhood of Steel Initiates do not even know who Roger Maxson, the founder of the Brotherhood, was. Geschäftsbereiche und Standorte The headquarters of the Brotherhood is the Lost Hills bunker in California, the seat of the Brotherhood's High Elder and its ruling council, and the place where the organization was founded. It is also the center of their research and military activities. However, by 2242, the Brotherhood was spread across the wastes of California in small bunkers and installations hidden from the eyes of common folk, and finding them all and wiping them out would be a difficult and dangerous task. Their installations include bunkers in the Den, San Francisco, and Shady Sands (capital of the New California Republic). All Brotherhood outposts are formally subject to the Lost Hills' ruling council's authority, even if they sometimes tend to act independently, especially if they are located far from California and contact with the headquarters is rare. The Lost Hills bunker is surrounded by the town of Maxson, which, while named after the founder of the Brotherhood, is officially outside Brotherhood rule and is a state of the New California Republic. The later conflict between the Republic and the Brotherhood most likely resulted in the destruction of many of the Brotherhood's bunkers in the Core Region. A Brotherhood bunker is located in the Hidden Valley, directly east of the settlement of Goodsprings in the Mojave Wasteland. It is surrounded by powerful underground fans that serve as a high-tech defense system, creating artificial sandstorms which allow the inhabitants to travel to and from the bunker under cover. It also serves as a kind of electronic disturbance to any and all outside factions' targeting sensors, therefore rendering the bunker safe from detection. Mr. House's calculations painted the Brotherhood insurgency to be the greatest threat to House's reign in the Mojave Wasteland in the long-term. Much further east there lay the territories of the Midwestern branch, a splinter faction which lost contact with the Brotherhood leadership at Lost Hills and has been an independent organization since the 2160's, when the airships of its founders crashed near Chicago. Unlike the original, isolationist Brotherhood, this faction rules over a large part of the area between the former states of Illinois and Kansas and drafts tribals from villages under Brotherhood protection into its ranks. While more open to the outside world, this faction of the Brotherhood is by no means altruistic - the villagers under Brotherhood rule, while protected from raiders and mutants, live in fear of the infamous Brotherhood Inquisitors. The Midwestern Brotherhood main bases were bunkers that were probably pre-Great War military bunkers that were found, taken, and rebuilt. They are called Bunker Alpha, Bunker Beta, Bunker Gamma, Bunker Delta and Bunker Epsilon. The Midwestern Brotherhood power armor is very similar to the Advanced Power Armor MK II, and may be a variant of it. On the East Coast, the Capital Wasteland division of the Brotherhood established a base called the Citadel, built into and beneath the ruins of the Pentagon in Washington, D.C. This faction is led by the idealistic Elder Owyn Lyons who decided to make the protection of the human inhabitants of the Capital Wasteland from super mutants and other threats his top priority, instead of the acquisition and preservation of technology. While Lyons is officially recognized by the ruling council at Lost Hills as the leader of a Brotherhood faction, because of his changed priorities he receives no support from California and his faction, for all intents and purposes, is independent. Without reinforcements from the West Coast, Lyons has been forced to recruit locally, but most new wastelander conscripts are overeager, unskilled, or both, and as a result their survival rate is atrocious. Elder Lyons’ daughter Sarah commands her own elite squad, Lyons' Pride. These soldiers help preserve the Capital Wasteland by holding back the super mutants, who tend to remain in the urban ruins of Washington, D.C. As the war with the Super Mutants intensifies, an East Coast faction of the Enclave, whose broadcasts have been heard for years on wasteland radios, suddenly and violently makes themselves known. In an opening move they seize the Jefferson Memorial's "Project Purity", and then begin a systematic purge of any and all mutated life in the Capital Wasteland. At first favoring caution, Elder Lyons is soon forced to engage the Enclave in a full-scale battle when the Enclave takes control of Vault 87's G.E.C.K. and comes dangerously close to activating "Project Purity". With the aid of the Lone Wanderer, and Liberty Prime, the Enclave is ousted from the Jefferson Memorial and thrown into disarray. After the events of Broken Steel, and the defeat of the Enclave remnants, the Capital Wasteland chapter has become as powerful and well-equipped as their sister chapters back west. There are members of Lyons' expeditionary force to the East Coast who preferred to stay faithful to the Brotherhood's original goals of locating and preserving technology and knowledge. These members of the Brotherhood left the Citadel to take up residence in Fort Independence, and stylized themselves as the Brotherhood Outcasts[http://fallout.bethsoft.com/eng/vault/diaries_diary3-1.09.08.html Fallout 3 Faction Profile – the Brotherhood of Steel] by Emil Pagliarulo. In addition to carrying out Lyon's original orders, the Outcasts are also trying to re-establish contact with the western Elders, and have Lyon's placed in front of a firing squad. After the death of John Maxson, Rhombus, the head of the Brotherhood's Paladins, became the new High Elder. After the death of the Master, the Brotherhood of Steel helped the other human outposts of the Core Region drive the mutant armies away with minimal loss of life on both sides of the conflict. However, a super mutant faction under the leadership of Attis moved east and attempted to recreate the mutant army in Texas using the Secret Vault. Rhombus, despite some criticism from the ruling council of the West Coast Brotherhood of Steel, started a crusade against the still existent threat of the super mutant army, now led by Attis. They traveled eastward to Texas. There, he discovered a prototype Vault which was abandoned and installed the Brotherhood's main base of operation in this area. Their principal mission was to eradicate the menace of all super mutants. For this reason, they created a new Texas Brotherhood icon, which featured a pair of wings, topped by dual pistols, all of a red color. Militär The Brotherhood of Steel has characteristics similar to that of todays military such as standard armor (T-45d power armor or T-51b power armor), to standard weapons (Laser rifle and the Laser pistol), to standard ammunition (Microfusion cells, Small energy cells and Electron charge packs). They also have training similar to that of a boot camp, have a chain of command, various bases, supply their own troops and have different branches (I.E Paladins and Scribes). Ränge The Brotherhood of Steel is organized into different ranks: Initiates are trainees who are expected to perform well enough in the training process to be promoted to Senior Initiates, and later to Apprentices. After proving themselves, Apprentices are promoted to the rank of Journeyman Knights or Scribes. The next rank is Knight Sergeant/Senior Scribe, Knight Captain, and finally the leader of each of these orders is the Head Knight and the Head Scribe. Brotherhood Scribes are responsible for investigating and reverse-engineering the ancient technologies, maintaining the current technology of the Brotherhood and even experimenting with new weapons and other useful devices. Scribes rarely leave the safety of the Brotherhood's bunkers and outposts, but they are sometimes called into the field to examine a piece of technology or perform a task beyond the skills of the Brotherhood's soldiers. Brotherhood Knights are responsible for manufacturing the weapons and other pieces of technology used by the Brotherhood, although they also take part in combat activities. After many years of service and experience, the best Knights are promoted to Paladins - the pinnacle rank of the Brotherhood military. Paladins are in charge of all security and outside activities. The Paladin ranks are Junior Paladin, Paladin, Senior Paladin, Star Paladin and Head Paladin. Paladins who survive to their later years become Elders, and they make up the Brotherhood's ruling council. Among this branch of the Brotherhood an additional rank, Sentinel, exists between Paladin and Elder. The leader of the council and the Brotherhood itself is the High Elder, usually descended from the Maxson family. Westküste Die Bruderschaft bestand ursprünglich aus den Soldaten der Mariposa Forschungsbasis nahe San Francisco. Kurz vor dem Großen Krieg entdeckten die Soldaten, welche unmenschlichen Experimente in der Basis unternommen wurden, töteten daraufhin die verantwortlichen Wissenschaftler und erklärten öffentlich ihre Unabhängigkeit von den USA - auf die aber seltsamerweise keinerlei Reaktion erfolgte. Kurz nach dem atomaren Schlagabtausch verließen die Soldaten und ihre Familien die Basis und zogen in den alten Regierungsbunker Lost Hills. Von dort aus begann die Bruderschaft mit ihrer Mission im Gebiet des Staates Kalifornien. Allerdings blieb sie dabei streng unter sich, da sie sich nicht in die "Tagespolitik" der lokalen Stämme und Städte hineinziehen lassen wollte und es auch nicht als ihre Aufgabe ansah, einzelne Individuen zu retten. 2155 wollte der Sohn Roger Maxsons die Vipern, eine kleine Raider-Bande, töten und damit die Bedrohung, die diese darstellten, beseitigen. Leider gelang ihm dies nicht und er selbst wurde von einen vergifteten Pfeil getötet. Sein Sohn, John Maxson, übernahm die Führung der Bruderschaft und konnte die meisten Vipern innerhalb eines Monats ausschalten. Im Jahr 2161 hatte die Bruderschaft erstmals Kontakt mit den Supermutanten. Die Bruderschaft brauchte etwa ein Jahr, um von der Existenz des Meisters zu erfahren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte selbiger bereits eine Armee von Supermutanten erschaffen, die sich anschickte, Kalifornien zu erobern. Da die Supermutanten gut organisiert waren und ebenfalls fortschrittliche (Waffen-)Technologien besaßen, konnte die Bruderschaft sie nicht aufhalten. Erst nach der Vernichtung des Meisters durch den "Bunkerbewohner" löste sich die Mutantenarmee auf, sodass die Bruderschaft die nunmehr desorganisierten Supermutanten entweder vernichten oder nach Osten vertreiben konnte. (Fallout 1) 2241 kam die Enklave in Neu-Kalifornien an. Die Enklave verfügte über fortschrittllichere Technologien als die Bruderschaft, was diese erneut in die Defensive drängte. Zudem waren die Absichten der Enklave zu Beginn nicht offenkundig. Nachdem die Enklave sich als enorme Bedrohung erwiesen hatte, versuchte die Bruderschaft, sie aufzuhalten, hatte aber - auch wegen ihrer Selbstisolation - nicht die nötigen Kräfte. Ein Nachfahre des "Bunkerbewohners" sprengte schießlich die Enklaven-Bohrinsel, was es der Bruderschaft ermöglichte, die Enklave an der Westküste auszuschalten. (Fallout 2) Ihre selbstgewählte Isolation verhinderte indes, dass die Bruderschaft ihre eigenen Verluste ersetzen konnte und so ging sie geschwächt aus den Konflikten mit den Supermutanten und der Enklave hervor. In der Folgezeit geriet sie dann mit der expandierenden "Republik Neu-Kalifornien" (RNK) in Konflikt, da die Bruderschaft sich weigerte, das gesammelte technologische Wissen mit der Republik zu teilen. Es kam zum Krieg, bei dem die zwar technologisch überlegene, aber zahlenmäßig weit unterlegene Bruderschaft der schlechter ausgerüsteten Armee der RNK gegenüberstand. Schlussendlich zog sich die Bruderschaft zurück und überließ der RNK das Feld. Chicago Nach dem Konflikt mit dem Meister und seiner Supermutantenarmee kam es innerhalb der Bruderschaft zu einer ideologischen Spaltung- ein Teil der Bruderschaft wollte die Isolation aufgeben, konnte sich jedoch nicht durchsetzen. Um ihre aufsässigen Brüder loszuwerden, baute die Westküsten-Bruderschaft einige Luftschiffe und schickte die Oppositionellen gen Osten, um an anderen Orten nach Technologie zu suchen. Eines dieser Luftschiffe stürzte in der Nähe von Chicago ab. Die Überlebenden gründeten die Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens, die keinen Kontakt mehr zur ursprünglichen Bruderschaft in Kalifornien besitzt. Aufgrund ihrer zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit- und ihrer "unisolationistischen" Grundhaltung - rekrutierte diese Splittergruppe von Anfang an Ödländer aus den umliegenden Siedlungen und sogar ehemalige Raider. Auch die Rekrutierung von Ghulen, Supermutanten und anderen "Minderheiten" war in der Chicagoer Bruderschaft im weiteren Verlauf der Ereignisse, vor allem während des folgenden Krieges gegen den Kalkulator, nichts ungewöhnliches. Die Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens unternahm nach der Festigung ihrer Position eine großangelegte Suche nach dem legendären "Bunker 0" - der Leitzentrale des Vault-Netzwerks, in der große Mengen unbekannter Technologie vermutet wurden. Im Verlauf ihrer Suche kämpfte die Bruderschaft hier gegen Supermutanten, fortschrittliche "Technoraider" und schließlich gegen die Roboterarmee des "Kalkulators", bevor es ihr praktisch in letzter Sekunde gelang, Bunker 0 zu erreichen und den Kalkulator zu zerstören. (Fallout Tactics) Ostküste Irgendwann um etwa 2250 entschlossen sich die Anführer der Bruderschaft, ein Kontingent nach Washington D.C. zu schicken, da sie dort, im Herzen der Vorkriegs-USA, die modernsten existierenden Vorkriegstechnologien - vor allem in der Militärtechnik - vermuteten. Das entsandte Kontingent machte auf seiner Reise "Zwischenstation" in The Pitt. Sie töteten dort die Sklavenhändler und Raider und nahmen die gesunden Kinder mit um sie auszubilden. Nach ihrer Ankunft in Washington D.C. im Jahr 2257 erkundeten sie das Pentagon und machten es - nach der Entdeckung des dort untergebrachten, aber vor dem Großen Krieg nicht mehr fertigestellten, Superkampfroboters Liberty Prime - zum ihrem permanenten Hauptquartier, der Zitadelle. Während ihrer Suche nach Technologien in den Ruinen der US-Hauptstadt stieß die sogenannte'' Bruderschaft des Ostens'' schon früh erneut auf Supermutanten. Die Bruderschaft betrachtete diese aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen an der Westküste als Bedrohung. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen der Bruderschaft und den Mutanten, der jedoch, da die Bruderschaft den Ursprung dieser Supermutanten nicht ermitteln konnte, in einem blutigen Patt resultierte, welches fast 20 Jahre andauern sollte. Zudem entschied sich der Älteste Lyons, die lokalen Ödlander vor den Supermutanten zu schützen. Diese Entscheidung führte zu Streit und sogar offener Rebellion in den Reihen der Bruderschaft, da einige ihrer Mitglieder der Meinung waren, Lyons habe die ursprüngliche Mission aufgegeben und trachte nun danach, "unbedeutende Stammesgemeinschaften" zu schützen, was der Philosophie der Bruderschaft zutiefst widerspricht. Diese Aufständischen verließen die Bruderschaft und wurden zu den Ausgestoßenen der Bruderschaft, die ihr Hauptquartier im Fort Independence unter der Führung von Henry Casdin einrichteten. Ihr Weggang schwächte die bereits strapazierten Kräfte der Bruderschaft des Ostens stark. Als die Enklave 2277 auch im Ödland der Hauptstadt massiert auftauchte, kämpfte die geschwächte Bruderschaft des Ostens gegen sie um die Kontrolle über das Ödland und schaffte es nach der Vernichtung des Enklaven-Hauptstützpunktes Raven Rock durch den Einsamen Wanderer, die Adams Air Force Base und einige kleinere Stützpunkte der Enklave zu zerstören und damit die Enklave als Bedrohung endgültig auszuschalten. Danach widmetete sich die Bruderschaft anderen Aufgaben, wie der Wiederherstellung von Liberty Prime und der Bekämpfung der letzten Supermutanten des Ödlandes. (Fallout 3 und DLC:Fallout 3 - Brotherhood of Steel) Beziehungen mit der Außenseite While they are generally not hostile to others without a good reason, members of the Brotherhood are not interested in justice for the obviously weaker and less fortunate wastelanders around them. They largely focus on keeping their secrecy and preserving and developing technology, which they often put above human life since technology is irreplaceable in the post-nuclear wastelands--lives are not. Their motives are often unclear, and Brotherhood members are not people to be trifled with. It is safe to say, however, that if a group of Brotherhood Paladins appears to be helping outsiders, their motives are not altruistic. The Brotherhood does not like to share their choicest technological bits with others, despite the obvious benefits their technology could bring to the Wasteland. It is a commonly accepted truth within the Brotherhood that the people of the Wasteland are not responsible enough to use (and maintain) all of the technology the BoS has at their disposal. They are known for trading some of their technologies with frontier communities and the states of the New California Republic in exchange for food and other resources, but they keep the more sensitive and advanced technologies to themselves. Haltung gegenüber Mutanten The Brotherhood's attitude towards mutants ranges from dislike (e.g. in the case of ghouls) to outright hostility (in the case of super mutants). Early contact with the Master's super mutants was mostly hostile, and the BoS helped drive the majority of the mutant armies away from California. The Brotherhood grew angry when various salvaging operations began in the Glow, a location which the Brotherhood came to regard highly both for their fallen comrades and the pre-Great War technology located there, with Dayglow ghouls at the forefront. Most Brotherhood members came to see ghouls as filthy scavengers. In the years after the Master's defeat in the Core Region, many super mutants settled peacefully among humans and the Brotherhood was no longer hostile to them. Technologie Military technology is the Brotherhood's main priority, and they have obtained as much tech as they possibly can. They'd even kill and go to war with other groups to get their hands on applied science. Not as advanced as the Enclave, the Brotherhood soldiers often carry hi-tech Energy Weapons and are suited with Powered Infantry armor that consists of T-51b and T-45d suits. Under their fierce armor they wear Recon Armor which allows the wearer a degree of mobility in the bulky suits. The Brotherhood have access to advanced computers which they have found in various military bases and Vault-Tec Vaults such as the Lost Hills bunker, the ruins of the Pentagon, Bunkers Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Hidden Valley and the Vault Prototype. They are also in possession of heavy duty robots to assist them, like the intimidating Sentry bots, and even a 40-foot Communist-hating metal giant in the hands of the Capital Wasteland detachment. Infos & Notizen * Despite being relatively small (compared to groups such as the RNK), the Brotherhood is probably the most widely spread faction in post-war America * They are the only group outside of the Enclave with the knowledge of power armor training. * Most members of the Brotherhood are usually gruff in dealing with outsiders and usually extremely rude towards mutated creatures such as ghouls or super mutants. * The Brotherhood is extremely territorial when it comes to technology and will defend any technological relic to the death. * Despite revering ancient technology, the Brotherhood has no interest in medical technology like prosthetic organs or Auto-Docs. * A lot of other BoS chapters such as the Midwestern and Capital Wasteland divisions changed their ideology. The Midwest BoS even recruit mutants into their chapter, the Capital Wasteland BoS recruits any wastelander into their chapter and also try to get support from them. The Mojave chapter's former elder, Elijah, also wanted to get more recruits from the outside and as such he would dispatch scribes to retrieve farming equipment and other beneficial technology, believing that the Brotherhood would be unable to survive without providing tech to the people of the wastes, gaining their favor and with it more recruits. But, his idea was not passed to his successor. *The Brotherhood of Steel does not appear as interested in technology on the East Coast, they seem to be more interested in trying to restore the wasteland. Werdegang The Brotherhood of Steel were based off a completely hostile faction known as the Guardians in the 1987 game Wasteland which is known to be the predecessor to Fallout. They also appear to based off the Knights Templar, who collected books unlike the Brotherhood. Vorkommen Die Stählerne Bruderschaft erscheint in allen Fallout Spielen bis heute. Galerie Concept08B.jpg|Powerrüstung - Rendersequenz aus Fallout 3 Concept09B.jpg|Die Zitadelle- Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung Concept10B.jpg|Ein Super- Hammer und eine Unterziehrüstung- Frühe Konzeptzeichnung Concept11B.jpg|Ein Gelehrter (links) und ein Ältester - Konzeptzeichnung Paladin.jpg|Ein Paladin in einer T-51b- Powerrüstung Image:Fallout New Vegas T-51b.jpg|Eine Patroullie im Mojave- Ödland BOSvertibird.jpg|Ein Vertibird File:TrainingMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Training bei der Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens File:GroupMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Ein aus einem Menschen und einem Supermutanten bestehendes Duo der Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens Holodisks über die Stählerne Bruderschaft Fallout *Captain Maxson's Diary *Maxson Log *Ancient Brotherhood Disk *Sophia Tape Fallout Tactics *Journal of Sir Latham *General's holodisk to wife Maria en:Brotherhood of Steel pl:Bractwo Stali ru:Братство Стали Kategorie:Fallout 3 Fraktionen * Kategorie:Fallout Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout 2 Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen